


Debauched Delicacies

by forlornfortuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: This is loosely based off the Haikyuu!! One-Shot where Tsukishima is originally a second year and not the first year we currently know, but with a twist. Tanaka introduced him to Amanai, which inadvertently led to the two dating steadily for several years as university students. With a shared fetish that Amanai is too shy to explore, Tsukishima decides to surprise and encourage his girlfriend. Just a late kinktober fic for my nonexistent and rare ship that I never got to complete until now.





	Debauched Delicacies

Tsukishima pondered often about his girlfriend’s fetish and how the notion of it was tantalizing; as he too expressed a common interest in it. His partner was anxious, cute, and most notably terribly shy. In spite of that, he found in her someone he could confide in; a person his frigid veneer would dissolve against. Kanoka in all her timidity was warm and soft; a contrast to his cold sharpness. If only there was a way to get her to delve into these fantasies without a shred of reluctance; that’s when he concocted a plan. He was no stranger to study dates with her, often helping her in areas she required help in. Explaining to her abstractions in depth kept his own mind keen, but this time he’d introduce her to a new concept firsthand.

If he recalled correctly, Amanai should be over at his place soon. Prior to her eventual arrival, he took the liberty of dining at one of his favorite locations. Thinking of how she could thoroughly spoil and care for him motivated him to eat beyond his limitations at the buffet. He was wearing a baggy sweatshirt, so the results wouldn’t be too conspicuous; though it was fitting a lot tighter than it initially had. He could feel the lower swell of his belly starting to strain against his belt, but he wanted it to stretch more and dig into his skin until it was unbearable. The idea was stimulating; and he knew Kanoka would love the surprise. He experienced a degree of difficulty getting up from his seat; the weight at his middle dragged him back down. Kei was unsure how he accomplished getting back on both of his feet to order additional food for take out. He had two large bags worth of extra food for his girlfriend to feed him.

When he made it back home, he was highly watchful; not to seem too suspicious and hurried with struggle to make it to his room. He plopped down heavily on his computer chair hearing it creak due to the hefty load his stomach was now carrying. He raised his sweatshirt some to take a peek if the damage done looked as bad as it felt. He’s almost appalled by how gluttonous he was when thinking of her; that the outline of his abs completely dissipated, leaving behind only a bulbous and dense mass at his center. He felt huge, but he knew she could make him bigger; if only she’d arrive soon so she could alleviate his ache with a massage and some rubs.

That’s when he heard the doorbell ring, but was in no condition to open it and swiftly pulled down his shirt. “Akiteru, get the door for me please, it’s Kanoka.” He shouted.

His brother proceeded to allow the bashful ace in after greeting each other. “He’s in his room. I hope the study session goes well and best of luck in upcoming exams.” Akiteru said with a sincere smile.

“Thank you,” she murmured with a faint blush. Kanoka never got accustomed to how warmly Kei’s mother and brother accepted her into their home. It made her feel wanted like she belonged there as part of the family.

She made her way into Kei’s room. “Shut the door,” he mumbled. 

“Why?” She responded.

“Just do it, you’ll understand soon.” Kanoka wasn’t entirely sure what he was on about, but she went on ahead to lock the door, dropping her backpack and duffel bag on the floor to get comfortable.

“I’m so elated to see you, Kei!” If her cheeks were pink earlier, her entire face was flushed crimson now. Tsukishima smiled; radiantly like subtle moonbeams dancing across dark surfaces. Amanai was momentarily mesmerized; softly simpering herself.

“I am too, but there’s something else I’d like to show you.” There’s a flirty lilt to his silvery intonation that gave her goosebumps, but she braced herself. This was the moment where he’d unveil her surprise. Kei slowly tugged the bottom of his sweatshirt up, revealing his pale and rounded belly. With his other hand; he let his fingers leisurely trail along the arch of his swollen stomach where his abs used to be. “This is all for you, sweetheart.” He teased with a slight chuckle; knowing it’d fluster his partner.

Kanoka’s face couldn’t become any redder than it already was. “Kei, I can’t believe you did this! I’m not sure what to do…”

Tsukishima’s eyes flickered with mischief. “I brought back two bags of take out. You can feed it to me, if you’d like.” Amanai truly felt gifted for having such a considerate and wonderful boyfriend that would mutually indulge a shared daydream. If this was a dream, it became an unbelievable reality.

“Are you sure? It looks rather uncomfortable.” Her caring nature always warmed his heart, though, he’d be damned if he admitted that to anyone but her.

“I’m certain. I want to push my limits to see how much bigger and rounder it can get.” The emphasis on those two particular words ignited a flame within her. It gave her all the incitement she needed to proceed with the feeding. He goes on to hand over one of the bags and she opened it. The contents found inside the disposable food container consisted of lamb over yellow rice and a hearty salad drizzled with white sauce.

She knew it could get grimy, so she unhurriedly took the fork from the bag, and began to feed him some of the rice first. Since Kei had some time to digest the food from earlier, he felt quite hungry. He devoured the rice, salad, and meat; soon the remnants were nothing but mere stains of smeared sauce. He licked his lips, but grunted softly as the additional comestibles settled into his already overstretched girth. Kanoka’s eyes were glued to the rotund mound; his belt buckle was being crushed by the weight of his expanding gut. His skin was rather pinkish in that area due to the irritation caused from the pressure.

“Kei, I’ll unbuckle it for you, ok?” It was difficult for her to get a grasp on it, because of the enlarged size of his belly. “Suck it in a little till I can get it, do you think you can?”

Tsukishima panted lightly. “I'll… try.” He attempted his best to squeeze it inwardly as much as possible, but his abdomen was incredibly taut; refusing to comply easily, but he somehow managed to flatten it a little. Kanoka was able to undo his belt and he emitted a strained breath as his midriff stretched out to an ample size. The belt was holding back the true effects of that unremitting binge; his belly was starting to look massive.

“You’re doing wonderful, sweetie. We still have the other container and a bottle of water to go.” Amidst all his toiled exhalations, she pressed many light kisses; one to his forehead, nose, cheeks, and eventually lips. Her affection distracted him from the discomfort in his middle, soothing him gradually. He pushed back into the softness of her rosy labial; inhaling the fragrance of gardenia coming from her indistinct perfume. When she pulled away, her cheeks were glowing, but Kei looked as composed as someone with an intemperately bulging stomach could be. “I have an idea, but I’m not sure if you’re okay with it.” 

There’s nothing that bothered him in particular, so he answered simply. “I’m sure it won’t, you can do whatever you want with me.” Again, his voice shifted a few octaves adding a suggestive implication to his turn of phrase. However, Kanoka knew he wanted her to gain the self-assurance she needed with this sort of thing.

Amanai started to lower herself as Tsukishima only scrutinized his girlfriend’s movements with intrigue. Her palms gently settled on the swollen sides of his stomach and he groaned deeply in response. This wouldn’t discourage her, on the contrary, she continued to fondly massage his sides as she planted a trail of kisses down the middle of his bloated and rock solid belly. She didn’t cease kissing other parts too, marking the entirety of his midsection in lipstick. When her bottom lip delicately brushed against the dermis of his underbelly; he moaned almost pathetically to his dismay.

So many different sensations; he was full, miraculously breathing, her comforting caresses and varying osculates in lower extremities electrified him. Kanoka groped around his belly and he hissed from the discomfort of his voracious excess. One of her hands slithered to his crotch; lightly palming him through the fabric of his jeans, the button which looked like it was precariously about to give. “It appears you’re bulging in other areas too,” she quipped coquettishly. It was only fair, she teased him in turn for all of his goading.

“And? We’re still not done. I want you to straddle me and continue the feeding. I plan to finish this.” Assertiveness crept back into his utterance; but her eyes glimmered with sparks of confidence.

“I don’t think I’ll have to unbutton your jeans at this rate, you’ll just pop it off, won’t you?” She was sounding awfully seductive; he found it alluring.

“Come here,” he beckoned her over temptingly. Kanoka situated herself onto his lap, legs widespread, dangling over each side of the sturdy computer chair. Kei was deliberate in how he stroked Kanoka’s powerful thighs, slender digits curling around her curvaceous hips. He guided her pelvis, moving her against him slowly, and she gasped sharply. “Can’t focus, can you? How are you going to feed me the rest when you’re helpless like this?” He taunted.

Amanai felt her determination flare, and rolled her hips against him, causing him to sigh euphorically when part of her body pressed against his globular gut. He enjoyed the compression of her form on his bloated frame and tumescent groin; the heat between his legs increasing like how his stuffed to the brim belly would extend further in size.

Kanoka was cautious when she opened the other bag; within the container there was thick, creamy, coconut pudding, and four slices of strawberry shortcake. It was no shock to her, considering Kei’s predilection for sweets, especially the latter. She’d make sure he’d eat every spoonful. Feeding him the pudding was a bit messy, and her attention sometimes strayed with how Kei stroked her needy body; efficiently kneading and softly squishing her perky breasts. Resisting the urge to mewl was impossible, but she found a way to continue spoon-feeding him all of it. As her hand quavered with the final spoon; she dripped some on the side of Kei’s lip. “Clean it,” he instructed authoritatively. Compliant as ever, she leaned over, licking it off, and he hummed contentedly.

If she could just work on the cake and get him to drink the water… His fingers flitted below her ribcage, regardless, she succeeded in feeding him the first three slices and got him to drink the entire bottle of water. The one experiencing trouble now was Kei; his breathing was extremely labored. He looked like he was in excruciating pain. “Shall we stop?” Worriedly, she pressed her lips to his temple.

“It hurts… but I want to eat that last piece.” Maybe, he truly was a masochist. Kanoka’s nurturing senses kicked in and she rubbed at his tormented paunch in a palliative circular motion. Tsukishima hiccuped sharply, causing his belly to jolt. He could barely breathe, but she didn’t desist in her attempts to assuage his abused and aching stomach. Her palm smoothed over the expanse of painfully stretched skin and it coaxed a few belches out of him.

“Feeling better?” She nuzzled him.

“Much.” He inclined against her.

“Ready for the last one? We’ll cuddle after, okay?” Kei nodded at her question.

This time, she fed him slowly and steadily, but got frosting on his face. “Sorry, about that! Here, let me remove it.”

She gently wiped at the smudge of frosting with her fingers. Kei purposely licked her fingers clean and swallowed with a smug grin. “Thanks.” Specks of pink dusted across her cheeks, and he laughed, but not for long. She heard a loud popping sound and felt something hit her. Turned out, it was the button of Kei’s jeans that ultimately lost the battle trying to confine his gut. For a moment, there was silence.

“It was bound to happen, dear.” He wasn’t too stunned by it, just ashamed he had eaten himself to such an enormous size. He wasn’t sure he could move.

“I feel so tired, let’s move to the bed and make out.” He pecked her soporifically.

She giggled. “We will, let me help you.” She got off his lap and endeavored to make him stand, but Kei simply slumped back down, his lissome physique couldn’t handle all of the weight concentrated at his girth.

“Come on, we’ve got this, let’s try again.” Finally, he’s on both of his feet, which he was no longer able to see because of his distended stomach. He’s wobbling with one hand on the vast arc his belly, but she safely ushered him to the bed, which he collapsed into. Kanoka crawled into the bed next to him.

“You got lipstick all over my stomach,” he stated with faux exasperation.

“It looks really cute and adds a bit of color to your tummy.” She playfully poked him above his bellybutton and he hiccuped lightly.

Despite his lethargy, he rolled over to pin her beneath him. His hardened and compact gut kept her pinned to that locus. What he wanted; he always got, he seized her lips with his own. Sampling her briefly at first, before his tongue mercilessly claimed her mouth. Amanai savored the mingling taste of coconut and strawberries and moaned faintly into his deep and ravenous kiss. He sucked on her tongue, flicking it after, and she stroked his own appendage softly several times. “Mm,” he withdrew and rolled off of her to sit up with the help of some fluffy pillows on his bed.

Inching closer to him, he rested his head against her shoulder. She eased some of the tension from his sore sides with loving kneads. “You’re too sweet, you know?” He whispered against her creamy skin.

“Mostly around you,” she murmured bashfully. How could she be so adorable? It was a question he couldn’t even begin to fathom; she just was. Undeniably, he felt really fortunate to have someone as enchanting as Kanoka as his girlfriend.

“God, just look at it,” he scarcely choked out. Running his hand up and down the hill of his humongous gut, before giving it a rough and audible smack; proof of how tightly packed it was. “It feels so good. I wonder if I can fit more in here next time.”

Kanoka brushed his short bangs a little to help him relax. “I’m a bit reluctant to say this, but I’d be more than glad to aid you in your goals.” She could feel his lips curling against her shoulder.

“I’d never do it without you.” Sometimes, she wondered how he could be such a flirtatious tease in a private setting.

“It still must hurt, leave the massaging to me.” Tsukishima had no protests to that. Kanoka held him close as her scent mollified any of his worries. Her free hand moved to rub his abdomen in diverse motions. Her palm pressed into the swell of his stomach; but it wouldn’t give more than half an inch. “I can’t even press it down enough with it putting up resistance.”

Kei quirked a brow. “Let me see if I can hold it in and you time it.” He was lucky to have strong abs, glacially pushing the dilated mass in till it seemed relatively flat, while she counted. He couldn’t hold it in for more than twenty seconds, before it puffed back out. “Hahhh… Hahhh…” It was a strenuous effort trying to keep all of that in for even a single second. His harsh panting was like music to her ears. Kanoka’s ministrations persisted; alleviating any remainder of discomfort.

Her palm cupped the curve of his belly; squeezing tenderly at the inflated gut. “You were marvelous today, Kei. You deserve some rest.”

Once his breathing returned to normal, he muttered. “I’m glad.”

Her hands worked magic and not long after; he was drifting. Amanai soon joined him. After about a half an hour, Kei awoke; finding himself in her solicitous arms. Safe to say, he didn’t feel as full as he did before and some of his bloat was gone; but he still felt rather round. He couldn’t be seen with those kiss marks on his belly, so he yanked down his sweatshirt. His nose tenderly brushed against hers, stirring her awake. “Kei, you’re up already?”

He licked her lips esuriently. “Yeah.”

It was then it dawned on her, that the purpose of her visit didn’t transpire. No studying was done. “Oh my gosh, we didn’t study at all!”

Nonchalantly, he pinched one of her cheeks, before stroking it with his thumb. “We still have time.” He was right. She could stay over for another hour and review the material with him.

Moving over to his desk wasn’t too much of a problem now. She sat on his lap as both perused the enlightening texts, but it wasn’t facile. Kei would by design occasionally move her hand underneath his shirt to feel what was left from that feeding’s aftermath. “It’s still nice and round, isn’t it?” He whispered hotly into the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver against him. Kanoka was beautiful like this, so vulnerable; he didn’t restrain the urge to nip at her ear. She whimpered softly, how endearing, he thought.

He quizzed her amidst fleeting touches; waiting for her to give him the correct response. He bestowed her reward in the form of titillating kisses to her neck, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. Gasping out her replies as he sampled her skin with his tongue. Hunger was implausible to satiate, definitely for Kei when it came to both of these matters. “I’m proud of you, Kanoka, you got all of them right.”

She puffed out her cheeks with mild exasperation. “Why do you get to have all the fun?”

“Because I love you.” He retorted.

“I do too!” She protested.

“Seeing you fired up like that makes me happy.” He earned himself a genuine blush from his lover.

“Is it because you think it’s cute when I am?”

He cleared his throat before his riposte. “More than cute.” Tsukishima got up from the chair, hoisting Kanoka up in his arms. He effectively pinioned her to the surface of his bedroom wall. Golden eyes met darker orbs. He didn’t speak, opting to deliver his message with actions. With a roll of his hips, she squeaked; holding onto his shoulders. Adding celerity to his thrusts, he didn’t halt; grinding mercilessly betwixt her parted thighs. Mellifluous moans streamed from her saccharine lips and he captured her mouth. Greedily he consumed the soft sounds with a feral growl. The friction, despite being clothed, augmented the pleasure. Blissful above all else was the combination of his erection grating her warmth while his bloated gut pushed into her. The pressure of it all was sensational, so he rammed his pelvis against hers repeatedly.

“Kei, I think I’m close…” Her panties were moistened already from their earlier activities; but if he kept at this, she’d soak the undergarment.

“Just let it all out, I’m approaching the precipice myself.” He commanded, sinking his teeth into her neck. Tsukishima sucked on the tender flesh, discoloring it. That’s when she couldn’t hold back any longer and drenched herself. He hazards letting one of his hands slip inside her shorts to stroke her panties only to discover how damp the fabric was. That’s all it took to drive him to the pinnacle, subsequently, he released his frustration. Desperately panting to catch his breath, Kanoka took the opportunity to kiss him quickly.

“What was that all about?” She snickered at the query. “I’m just grateful for all your help. Thank you for instilling so much confidence in me.”

He smiled tiredly. “You’re welcome, and I’m grateful for your company.” Cautiously, she planted her feet back on the floor and hugged him. Warmly, he returned the embrace.

“I can’t wait till we do this again,” there’s an utter lack of ignominy to his words, but she finds herself agreeing with him for once.

“Me too.”


End file.
